neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Fiendfyre
}} |hand=Hold wand aloft |light=Fire |effect=Unleashes cursed fire |creator= }} Fiendfyre is the incantation of a curse that produces enchanted flames of immense size and heat that are capable of destroying nearly anything in its path, taking the form of gigantic fiery beasts that seek out living targets such as serpents, chimaeras, dragons, and birds of prey. The curse is advanced dark magic, as the flames are extremely difficult to control once they are unleashed, and it is one of the few known substances capable of destroying Horcruxes. Description and effects Fiendfyre is an immensely powerful fire that cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water, It is also very difficult for the caster to control, flowing from their wand in a continuous stream of flame. If the caster flicks their wand when the stream of flame is still running from it, a jet of fire will shoot off and become a flaming animal. When cast, the fire appears with a roaring, billowing noise and gives its victims only a split-second's warning to escape, quickly consuming anything in the vicinity of its caster. The flames are of an abnormally large size and take the shape of fiery monsters and beasts such as snakes, dragons, eagles, and chimeras, constantly mutating into other beasts as well as powerful, formless flames that destroy all things flammable around itself. The fire even possesses a sentience of its own, a continuous (though far from latent) desire to burn anything it can. It will pursue any nearby lifeforms and anything that it can destroy, and is capable of incinerating anything through mere contact. As Fiendfyre is inherently extremely dangerous, most casters will have major difficulty with controlling the fire once it has been unleashed. There was also a charm to cease the flames, but unfortunately Vincent Crabbe never paid attention in class long enough to learn them, therefore costing him his life. Casters with greater skill have an easier time controlling the flames such as Lord Voldemort. It is unknown if the fire is able to burn off on its own. Fiendfyre is one of the few substances known to be able to destroy a Horcrux. Hermione Granger was aware of this, but never considered the use of it against Voldemort's Horcruxes due to the inherently dangerous, uncontrollable nature of the spell. Known uses Known practitioners Amycus Carrow PM.png|Amycus Carrow Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Merula_Snyde_Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde GormlaithGaunt.png|Gormlaith Gaunt (possibly) See also *Firestorm *Shield Charm Diabolica Behind the scenes * In Gregory Goyle uses Fiendfyre and dies instead of Crabbe, since Crabbe had been cut from the film. Also, whereas Crabbe died because he could not run fast enough from the fire, Goyle is depicted as having been unable to stop the flame from pouring out of his wand (who then ends up throwing it away into the flames), and falling into the flames from grabbing a loose chair while climbing up a mountain of various objects to safety. * In the film adaptation, Fiendfyre was not used to completely destroy Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Instead, Harry stabbed it with the Serpent of Slytherin's fang to damage it, and then Ron kicked it into the Fiendfyre to finish the job. This led Voldemort's mangled soul to possess the flames briefly and scream in pain before it was destroyed. * In Fiendfyre may have been used by a Durmstrang student at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, mostly for show. Though as the film came out before the curse debuted in the books, it's likely that the similarity is coincidental. * Fiendfyre is used to assist in duels twice in the films. Lord Voldemort conjures a giant fire snake during his duel with Albus Dumbledore, whose own spellwork counters the attempt on his life. - See this image Likewise, Bellatrix Lestrange uses Fiendfyre to destroy the Burrow when the Death Eaters attempted to capture Harry Potter on Christmas in 1996. - See this image However, both events contradict the events of the books. In the books, Dumbledore forces Voldemort to conjure a shield, and Rufus Scrimgeour visits the Burrow instead of Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. Therefore, of these acts of Dark magic, none can be considered canon yet within the continuity of the books. * The protective dark charm Shield Charm Diabolica is remarkably similar in its affects to Fiendfyre, with the notable exception of the former being harmless on those allied with the caster; it possible that these both exceptionally dark and destructive spells are related in some way. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Fuego maligno de:Dämonsfeuer fr:Feu maudit ru:Адское пламя fi: Pirunpalo pl:Przeklęty Ogień pt-br:Fogomaldito Category:Battle of Hogwarts Category:Conjurations Category:Curses Category:Fire Category:Fire-based magic Category:Horcrux destruction methods Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light